Darling Angel Matthew
Plot The apparently strange nephew of Gertrude, Matthew, will come to visit, for the children and Zach, Jason and eleamor disgusted. The episode begins when Matthew introduces himself to the spectators in the form of a poem, while traveling on a bus to downtown Oak Tree. He tells us that "the words we hear are in his head" and that he has behaved very badly. Then, Matthew arrives at the house of the uncle and aunt diamond and is waiting at the door while Benny and the rest of the children imagine how horrible it could be. Instead of all the things Kat fears, there is an educated but strange man with a British accent, which scares him more than any antagonist he has ever imagined. While Gertrude invites Matthew to sit in the living room, Amethyst, Connor and Benny are understandably distrustful of him, especially since Matthew is now watching them. Zach, Jason, eleanor and 12 children are about to go to the hardware store to solve the problem of blocking the bathroom door when it is closed; However, Gertrude insists that she receives Matthew. They ignore Matthew after a brief greeting and they sit uncomfortably on the couch for a few moments. After Amethyst, Connor and Benny notice a bracelet on Matthew's wrist for a "Mousterlious Hairdresser" with a contact phone number, he tries to get Gertrude's attention. Instead, Gertrude takes Connor, Amethyst and Benny to Matthew to the bathroom so he can cool off after his long journey. When forgetting to give Matthew new towels, Gertrude has brought some upstairs. While 3 Childden waits nervously outside the bathroom door, they push him deliberately and close the door, closing Matthew, Connor, Amethyst and Benny. They leave, and instead of going to the hardware store as he said he would, he goes to other places (like the beach, the ice cream shop and the gallery) so that the rest of the episode stays away from Matthew. While Three Chikdren shrugs, Matthew begins to tell Amethyst, Benny & Connor how he realized his obligation to cut his hair. Which began with the story of his pet rabbit called Mr Carrot. Then he begins to prepare to shave Amethst. Desperate, Connor hides in the bathroom, but Matthew finds it anyway and takes it out. During his reminiscences, he has already used his mower to give a mohawk to Benny. This causes another memory, this time from her five ex-girlfriends. Cutting more strands of hair from Amethyst, Connor and Benny, Matthew reveals that they finally broke because he shaved the hair of his ex-girlfriend's Pauline doll. Still shaved psychotic amethyst, connor & benny. He goes on to say how he tried to control himself, but inevitably gave in. Once again, Courage tries to escape, this time by going down the sink drain, but is only half-way there (and half-way shaved) before Fred pulls him out. Oblivious to what's presently happening, Muriel reassures the two Eustace will be back any second and gives them pancakes. Courage pulls out a phone and begins to dial the number on Fred's wristband, but Fred is quick to hide the number under his sleeve and to stuff Courage's mouth full of pancakes to keep him from speaking. However, before another flashback, Courage grabs the wristband free. When a man with a long beard arrived at his hairdresser one day, Matthew again gave in to his compulsion after the man asked him for a small cut. Afterwards, it is assumed that he was admitted to the Monsterlious barbers. He proceeds to shave Benny, Connor and Amethyst Bald except for their hair. Taking advantage of an opportunity, they manage to dial the number. Fred calls Courage to him and, despite insisting that he terrify them, shaving "would be strange", Amethyst, Benny and Connor refuses. The sirens are heard in the background and Matthew gets up to look out the window, with a smile on his face as usual. Then he sighs, realizing that he will have to return to the mental home. The orderlies knock down the door. While holding Matthew in a straitjacket, they escort him to a van with a padded back. Still smiling, Matthew looks back at the manison wishing everyone in his mind. Benny, Amethyst & Connor, however, is left with a small farewell gift: "You will find the children who were forced to be perfect" shaved on their backs. Category:Episodes